the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Cheats / House of Rumors
House of Cheats / House of Rumors are the 12th and 13th episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on January 11, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Summary House of Cheats Patricia is in her room, having a flashback to when she heard Victor telling the police that "Joy is buried". She quickly calls her mum and asks to be taken out of the school, because she believes Joy was killed. Her mum simply perceives it as a desperate call for attention. At school, Fabian and Nina are late to class. Mrs. Andrews asks them where Patricia is. They didn't know, so Mrs. Andrews simply gives Patricia an F. The French test begins. They listen through headphones and answer the question that was said to them. Mick is having trouble and asks a question to be repeated, but Mrs. Andrews says no. Mara decides to cheat for Mick by taking another blank test where she can write down her answers and put Mick's name on it. Jerome notices her. Patricia sneaks out of the house. At the end of the exam, Mara switches tests and throws Mick's original one in the trash. As Patricia shows up and drags Mara away from the room, Jerome picks Mick's actual test out and opens it. When Mick is complaining to Amber about flunking the test, Jerome tells him, "You might be doing better than you think." In the girls' bathroom stall, Patricia tells Mara about what she heard about Joy being killed. Patricia says that her mom simply told her that Joy's parents said that Joy is going to an international school. Patricia says that everyone, including the police is in on it. When Mara hesitates to agree with her, Patricia storms off. Jerome comes out of the other stall holding the test that was thrown into trash. Surprised, she asks him why is he in the girls' bathroom. Jerome simply told her that he was going to tell Mrs. Andrews that Mara cheated for Mick, and that she thinks Mrs. Andrews killed Joy. Jerome also wondered if Mara was only doing this to steal Mick away from Amber. Mara asks him what he wants. At the House, Fabian tries to shut the door with his foot while trying not to spill the pile of books he is carrying. However, he trips and spills all his books. He bends down to pick them all up. As he looks up again, he realizes the shape of the cutouts on the banisters of stairs is in the shape of the Eye of Horus. In the living room, Jerome and Alfie are wrestling while Mara is doing Jerome's chores, like she promised. Fabian comes in and tells Nina to follow him. Jerome sits down on the couch next to Patricia and tells her that he knows that Patricia is upset about Joy's disappearance. He tells Patricia that he can help her contact the dead if Joy is dead. Patricia has no other choice, so she agrees. Fabian tells Nina to look at the banister on the stairs. Nina realizes the shape is the Eye of Horus, and that it is the same as on Nina's locket. Fabian tells her that he did some research on the House and found out the Frobisher-Smythes were interested in Egyptian Mythology. They figured out why the House was named Anubis. Nina and Fabian decide they need to listen to the cylinders to find out why they left the House. Fabian and Nina sneak out to the attic door. Nina uses a hair pin to pick the lock and get in. Victor thinks he hears something and stands up. In Jerome's room, Alfie is wearing a cape and moving his hands around a glowing ball. Patricia walks in and thinks that their idea is crazy. But Jerome tells her that it's the only way to find out if Joy is dead or not and she accepts. In the attic, Fabian puts the first phonographic cylinder in the phonograph. Fabian turns it and they hear a loud scream. Nina, horrified, thinks it might be a death moan but they realize that cylinder was empty. Fabian puts the second cylinder in the phonograph and winds it faster. Back in Jerome's room, Alfie is mentioning embarrassing things about Jerome in the crystal ball while moving his hands. Patricia calls it ridiculous and decides to leave, but Jerome tells her to calm down. Then Jerome asks Alfie about Joy. Then Alfie pretends that Joy is speaking through him as a joke. However, they hear the scream from the cylinder. Victor hears it too from his office and goes to check out what it is. Back in the attic, Nina tells Fabian to turn the screaming cylinder off. Fabian had no idea how, so Nina yanks off the cone to stop it. In Jerome's room Alfie and Jerome start cracking up. Then Patricia yells at them and calls them weasels because they think Joy is dead. Patricia storms off and sneaks past Victor, who was entering the attic, and goes back to her room. While Victor looks around the attic with his flashlight, Nina and Fabian are huddled next to each other in the secret room, trying not to be found by the caretaker. House of Rumors Fabian notices that Nina is scared and shivering. As Victor leaves, Fabian takes off his sweatshirt and puts it around Nina. Victor goes back to his office and tells Corbierre that someone is sneaking into the attic, but he doesn't know who. Fabian and Nina are finally able to sneak out of the attic. Outside the door of Nina's and Amber's room, Nina gives Fabian back his sweatshirt. Nina tells him that she was excited that they got away. When Nina opens the door and enters the room, Amber, apparently eavesdropping, asks her what she got away with. Nina quickly says that it was nothing. Amber looks over all the facts, and tells Nina that she thinks they are having a secret date. Nina denies but Amber ignores her. She suggests they go on a double date, with herself and Mick, and Nina and Fabian. Frustrated, Nina goes along with it but tells Amber not to tell anyone else. Amber excitedly calls it secret love and goes back to her bed. Fabian is on his bed, playing his guitar. Mick barges into his room and gives him a noogie. Mick asks what is going on with him and Nina. At school, Nina is at her locker. Fabian decides to go talk to her. He walks up to her. He stutters about Mick thinking they are together. He can't get much out but he says "Amber". Nina realizes that Amber had told Mick. Nina quickly tells Fabian that Amber caught her sneaking into the room and assumed they were going out, and that she let her go with her theory. Nina also quickly declared her and Fabian being together ridiculous. Fabian, surprised, hesitates and sheepishly agrees. Fabian leaves awkwardly, and Nina feels dumb. In Mr.Winkler's class, Patricia asks if Jerome and Alfie if they have woken an evil spirit. Alfie tells her that he was making the whole thing up. Patricia snaps at him that she already knew that, but she didn't know who made the screeching sound. Mr. Winkler calls them back. They have to do an acting exercise in Mr.Winkler's class. Jerome pairs with Mara. They have to tell a story only using the words "I love you" to each other, with the point of the exercise being that it isn't what you say, but how you say it. During the exercise Jerome gives Mara a huge chore list. They both say "I love you" to each other in a hateful way, and Mr. Winker congratulates them. Patricia sees a man out the window staring at her. Alfie frantically says "I love you!" to her. Then Patricia flips out and asks if anyone else saw the man, but nobody believes her. In the halls, Amber runs up to Fabian and gives him a scrapbook for him and Nina so they can put everything in it. She tells him that Mick and her have about ten. Fabian tells Amber that him and Nina aren't dating, and mocks her because he thinks she made it all up. Back in Mr.Winkler's classroom, Patricia talks to Mr.Winkler. She tells him that everyone thinks she is crazy, including herself. Patricia tells him that she tried to contact Joy last night and thinks Joy is dead. Nina goes into the girls bathroom stall to try to open the hexagonal puzzle piece that she and Fabian found. Then Amber peeks into Nina's stall from the top of the other stall and angrily asks what she is hiding. Amber takes a picture with her phone and threatens to tell the teachers. Then Nina makes her promise she wouldn't tell anyone. In Mr.Winkler's room, Patricia tells Jason that Joy just disappeared and never answers any of her calls, and that Joy was erased from the school photo. She says that the teachers and the police are in on it. Mr.Winkler believes her. In Fabian's room, he frustrated that Nina told Amber. He compared Amber's mouth to the size of a black hole. Nina tells him that Amber caught her with the puzzle piece and that she couldn't think of anything else to do. She calls herself an idiot, and Fabian reassures her and tells her not to say that. Fabian and Nina sneak out to the attic again. So Amber decides to follow them, wearing garlic and carrying red heels. Nina wants to know what she is doing here and what's with the heels. Amber explains they're her lucky heels. Then Fabian asks "What's with the cloves of garlic? This isn't Twilight!". Nina redirects them to the task at hand. Fabian uses an oil can to help the cylinders play. They start it and they hear a little girl's voice. The girl says "My parents named this house Anubis. They are going away to Egypt again. Father says he has to for his work. When they go, I'll be on my own again. With him. I don't want to stay here with him." Amber gets freaked and tries to leave, knocking over a few things. Victor hears it and decides to figure out what the sound is. Fabian says it's too risky and they have to get out of there. He also says they have to find a safe place to hear them and that Amber needs to be quiet. When they get out, Amber decides to stall Victor and draw him away from the attic. She acts like she's sleep walking and when he doesn't believe her, she says she's on a midnight food raid. Luckily it works and Victor chases after Amber. Fabian says that Amber is impressive and Nina agrees; Amber is full of surprises and maybe she can be trusted after all. Meanwhile in Patricia's room, she has a bad dream of her in a nightgown walking down the stairs calling out for Joy and the front door opens. She wakes up and sees a man at her door and screams as the man walks away. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Anthony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno Quotes 1 1 Category:House of Anubis